A brother lost
by JessiLeeLee
Summary: what if Ceil's parents had another son before they died? But was never saved the night Ceil called upon Sebastian for help. How would their lives interact and how would they change each other for better or worse?


Chapter 1: A warning

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: what if Ceil's parents had another son before they died? But was never saved the night Ceil called upon Sebastian for help. How would their lives interact and how would they change each other for better or worse?**

It was a sunny morning in the heart of London, the sun set high above the sky, beating down on the people of London. Children's laughter filled the morning air, forcing the young boy from his sleep like state. Jackson yawned tiredly, stretching his arms high above his head. "What a hideous morning," he mumbled to himself unknowingly. The sun had never been a gracious thing to the young boy, instead he seemed to dwell within the shadows and wait for night fall before he excused himself in order to hunt and steal food from the local stores. Of course that meant finding new places to sleep around the city so the owners would not become suspicious and find him. Jail seemed to boring for him.

As Jackson stretched his legs before him he noticed a stray newspaper rustling in the light breeze. Plucking the paper from the dirty floor, he read through the paper as best he could being self-taught. His parents had only begun to teach him to read and write before their family home was burnt down and he and his brother were kidnapped and used as nothing more than an experiment. "Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, e-expands b-b-business to ger-ger-germ-many." His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, only barley remembering the name from somewhere but yet he couldn't place a face or a voice to the person but he had defiantly heard that name before. "Oh crud." He mumbled to himself, throwing the piece of paper back onto the ground where he found it.

Jackson stuffed his thin, faded red blanket back into the hole he had dug out in the side of the building before slowly creeping out into the street. His bare feet scraped against the hot, dirt road. Quickly he scurried to the other side of the road where he rested under the shadow of a large apple tree. He looked both ways, admiring the people gowns and suits of the higher classed members of London. How he envied them, they had everything, a roof over their heads, food, clean water and a bed and yet they still complained about what they had. Jackson would kill just to have clean water and a place to rest his head for the night without being on constant alert for robbers or murderers.

A beautiful woman with bright red hair and the loveliest of red clothes caught his attention. She seemed to be a nice enough lady, one he could defiantly get to give him something to eat. It seemed that most woman were kind enough to give him food whenever he cried, faked injuries or begged. Whatever the method, it worked. "Miss?" he mumbled quietly as she passed by. She quickly stopped in her tracks, turning quickly to look down at the small brown haired child, his blue eyes bore up into her own, silently begging her "you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" her eyes widened as she looked down upon the small child, begging for food. Her heart raced against her skin as she peered into the familiar blue eyes that had once belonged to her brother-in-law. She couldn't leave such a small boy out here alone without any food, let alone one that looked so much like Vincent. "No but how about we go get some food hmm?"

: : : :-

It was a normal day it would seem at the Phantomhive. Ceil had busied himself with the tedious task of filling out paper work while his demonic butler worked around his estate, assuring that everything went as smoothly as possible since the unexpected visit of Elizabeth. It took a great deal of work to convince her to go home but now that the manor was silent Ceil missed the noise, the constant chatter about whatever thought seemed to cross her mind. He would give anything to hear someone speak, if only to get rid of this annoying silence.

Ceil sighed resting his pen back against the desk with an exhausted sigh. His eye wondered over to the large portrait of his late family. He would give up anything to see them again but even after his death he would not have that luxury, he was to forever walk this lonely earth alone. After binding himself with a demon he was shut off from the gates of paradise and restricted from ever seeing his family. "Little brother," he sighed tracing the outline of his brother's face against the small photo frame. He remembered the day that photo was taken like it was just yesterday. They had all gone out into the city for lunch; his parents kept saying they had a very big surprise for them; they could not wait to see what it was. Both boys were jumping and giggling around the footpath as they made their way down the street. They had eaten lunch and brought new toys to play with. But as the two young boys were hoping into the carriage they noticed the large box of chocolate cake sitting on one side of the carriage, of course being curious young boys they had to investigate, they took a slice, one slice turned into three and three soon turned into the whole cake and when their parents soon arrived they did not seem displeased or angry, simply laughed it off and helped the young boys clean their faces and hands of the chocolate frosting.

Ceil smiled at the fond memory of his younger brother, he was so innocent, only five years old when he perished, unlike his parents bodies his was never recovered and it was simply assumed that it was burnt to ash along with the rest of the estate.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked from his position at the door. It was surprising that even Sebastian knew little about the youngest member of the Phantomhive family. The only knowledge he had was the simple photo atop his master's desk and the small rumours floating around London. "Your have a letter from her majesty." Ceil sighed removing his pale fingers from the fragile family portrait.

This day proved to have some entertainment value after all.

: : : :-

Finding food proved to be an easy task. The lovely woman in red had brought him fresh fruit from the market, enough to last him till next week if he planned his days accordingly. But it would seem that for every good thing there is a bad. Such as the hold up outside his alley way he had come to call home. There seemed to have been a murder last night, a young man and woman were found dead behind the dumpsters Jackson used as a shield against on lookers from the street, it had been that way every night for years, except for last night when it was far too cold and he had instead slept in the small hole he had dug out in the side of the building. He had seen a strange man dump rather large packages behind the dumpsters yesterday but left them in worry that the large man would come looking for them again and find him snooping amongst his things. The man was strange looking and had a very bad odder, he would always remember that face, it was hard to forget it. "This is no place for a child," a man before him scowled "you should go home." Jackson tilted his head to the side innocently, his large blue eyes glimmering in the afternoon light. "Why?" he asked the tall inspector. Fake curiosity spreading across him face like it would a normal child but Jackson was beyond normal, he could easily be considered an alien but he would not go that far, not yet anyway. "There's been a murder boy. You need to take a different route home." He explained softly so he would not frighten the small child. He was after all full of innocence; at least that is what his eyes portrayed to those who did not know him. Jackson smiled sweetly up at the inspector before turning around and walking back down the dirt road to another hide out he had behind a bakery. Sometimes if he were lucky the baker would leave an old loaf of bread out for him and the other children who lived on the streets of London.

His feet pitter pattered against the dry, dusty streets. The click clack of the nobles expensive shoes made his blood boil with anger. They had so much, so many things and yet they took everything for granted. _'At least they have a family; a home.' _Jackson thought bitterly to himself, glaring down at the expensive shoes that scurried past his line of sight.

He rounded the corner into the familiar ally way, only three houses down from his original home. It would have to do for tonight until he could go back and collect his blanket. That meant he would have to find some other form of warmth for the night. A figure in white caught his attention. A tall figure stood at the end of the ally way, looking through the filth on the ground. Their long white hooded cloak hid their entire body. It cast a dark shadow over their face, blocking his view from the familiar person. He turned silently to leave but as he stepped backwards a small twig broke under his foot.

The figure in white looked up, meeting his wide eyes with a dark shadow. "We meet again young Phantomhive," their deep voice sneered darkly. Pain and sadness raked through Jackson. His skin crawled with the familiar sensation of tiny needles pricking his skin "Y-You," he stuttered softly. His wide eyes still locked on the figure. He tried to take a step back, run, scream, something but his body wouldn't move. It was like he had been frozen to that very spot. His knees trembled fear; his breath came in short shaky gasps. Jackson had spent so many years running from this very man. He was sure that the day they met again he would make him pay for all he had put him through and yet here he stood, unable to move from the very spot he stood in.

The soft 'click clack' of the man's shoes against the dirt road snapped the young boy from his thoughts. He dropped the brown paper bag containing his food and ran. He didn't know where he was headed or what he would do when he got there but all he knew was that he had to run and fast. He weaved in and out of passing nobles and commoners trying his hardest not to bump into people but his shoulder would occasionally bump into someone's arm or leg as he passed by and very time it did he would mutter a quick 'sorry' and be on his way again.

He could feel the stone eyes of the man on his back but he feared to look back encase he were to find him right there, staring at him with those evil, unforgiving eyes he used to torture him with every day for two years. He willed his legs to run faster, he begged them to and as the edge of town came into view he took that moment to thank god that he had arrived in the busiest part of town. Jackson ran across the busy street without bothering to look, his mind was only focused on one thing and that was escaping. But as he was half way across the busy street the sound of screeching tires filled his ears followed by a burning pain in his chest before he was thrown back onto the road with a loud scream. He twisted his bod slightly. His arm and shoulder scraping against the ground as he landed with a thud. Jackson's arms and chest burnt with pain. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his head and arms as he lay in the middle of the street as still as a statue. The concerned screams and shouts from the people around him filled his burning ears. "Kid! Oi kid! Can you hear me!" a thick British voice rang from somewhere above him. His vision was blurry but he could just make out the mop of blonde hair and a white uniform. "Is anyone here a doctor!?" there was no reply to his frantic screams at the immobile crowed. They all stood and watched the bleeding child doubled over on the road crying while the frantic driver tried to ease the pain in the child's body.


End file.
